kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-51
Summary As Kasak sleeps in his bed face-down, Leez stands at the balcony. She recalls their earlier conversation, when he told her that she has a bad habit of jumping head-first into danger, ignoring her own safety, and now that she no longer has the bracelet, she is at risk of dying. In the present, Leez notes that she has less strength without the bracelet, she is unable to regenerate, and she is unable to use magic because of her divine affinity of zero. At the Temple of Chaos, in the room with the fragments pool, Agni and Shess arrive. Chandra bickers with Agni and Laila for a bit as Agni introduces Shess, who will help Siera recover his vigor. Siera recognizes Shess as a participant in the N19 Fighter Championship, and Agni admits that the event was rigged. Agni asks Siera if Chandra already explained the experiment to him, and he replies that his first task is using the fragments to enter the Taraka clan's mental world. His second task is to locate the nearest node, and the final task is to subdue the node to weaken the Tarakas. Chandra corrects him, saying that it is the third task, not the last, since the final task is to use the results of the experiment to eventually subdue all the nodes. Agni states that his goal is to fight back in order to maintain control of himself and not act like one of them, and if he does lose control, Shess will ensure that he has some vigor left before the gods kill him so that he can use the bracelet to regenerate. Agni then warns him that he will feel extreme mental pain, not physical pain, and learns from insight that Siera does not truly want to do this, but is volunteering out of both duty and compassion for a hero's daughter. When Agni tells him that it is okay if he gives up, Chandra argues that it means that someone else will have to suffer, and tosses a handful of fragments into the pool. Siera finds himself in a place where everything is white, feeling confused and wondering if this is the right place. When he spots something in the distance, he approaches it, and when he gets closer it appears to be a half or a superior sura. Once he is close, the figure, which looks like Shakuntala, turns towards him and he begins to struggle. Chandra seems to think that it began rather quickly, and considers it a failure until Agni points out that Siera, crouched on the ground, is still fighting. A pool of water begins to form on the ground around him. At the Temple of Earth, Gandharva senses something strange yet familiar. At the Lake of Reflection, Airi and Teo notice that the air has become damp and that something feels wrong. They then hear a loud boom, and large tentacles burst from a wall. Maruna, in the snows of the upper level, notices the commotion at the Temple of Chaos in the distance. Currygom's comment ??? Afterword Normal people shouldn't sleep like this. According to rumors, he fell asleep while still walking on the street, and Leez carried him on her back... Spot the difference. Chandra... moved a bit higher than last time... Everyone around him is so tall... so he didn't want to look up... The mystery of hair Claude's hair is here... Oh no BOOM! As you well know, the Temple of Chaos is outside the checkpoints. This afterword is really simple. What should I write... April Fool's 2018 blog post Leez... She's so beautiful today. Note: Most of the top webtoons on Naver put up line art thumbnails for April Fool's Day. Notes * With this episode, Shakuntala's death finally appears to be confirmed. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Will Siera survive this? References